


Domestic Quarantine

by kpotats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Its Corona Time, M/M, Quarantine, and im bored, boyfriend au, domestic boyfriend, during corona time, i swear its fluff, just minsung being boyfriend, minsung - Freeform, stay save everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: "Ewww, you still not taking shower huh ?""I'm lazy""Well sorry to let you down, but no smelly people can sit near me""Well you have to deal with it for the rest of your life" Jisung hugged Minho tightly. He does not want to let Minho go."Clingy baby. You lucky I love you"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 54





	Domestic Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> tumblr: kpotats

Han groaned for a thousand times. He doesn't know why the quarantine is so much boring than his normal lifestyle. Since the quarantine, Han had been doing the same exact thing of what he always does in his free time but somehow, it is more boring than what he always did. The routine is simple, wake up, check the phone, eat, played the phone back, took a nap or sleep and repeat. But somehow, when the world need to 'quarantine', the routine getting bored each day.  
Han look at the time on his phone. Its almost noon. He has been laying in his bed since he woke up and just playing his phone. Not like his boyfriend, Minho who God knows where he is now. Han just realized that his boyfriend was not in the same room with him but he knew that the last time he saw his boyfriend is when Minho served him breakfast in bed. (such a sweet boyfriend).  
Minho is completely opposite for what Jisung did during quarantine. Normal day, Minho likes to clean the house, decorate the house and cook but during the quarantine, he had been more energetic to do activities in the house. He does the laundry, cook very often, bath the cats (everyone knows that they will live with cats) but he never complains about Han's laziness.

Back to Han, he still bored out of his life. With so much effort, he got out of his bed with his phone and walked out of the room. They lived in a one-floor apartment so there were no stairs in the house. So when he entered the living room, he saw Minho is playing with their cats.

"Morning princess"

Minho greeted Jisung once he heard Han walked to the living room. But his attention is still on the cats.

" Please look at me you peasant" pouted Jisung. He needs more attention from his boyfriend than the cats. Han continue walked until he sits on Minho's lap because well, he needs attention.  
Minho stopped playing with the cats while laughing at his boyfriend's action. 

"Ewww, you still not taking shower huh ?" 

"I'm lazy"

"Well sorry to let you down, but no smelly people can sit near me"

"Well you have to deal with it for the rest of your life" Jisung hugged Minho tightly. He does not want to let Minho go. 

"Clingy baby. You lucky I love you" Minho said while hugging Han back. They stayed like that until one of the cats, Dori meowed begging for attention.

"Shush Dori! It's my time now. You go play with you other siblings" Said Jisung while looking at the said cat. Dori ignore Han and continue meowing.

"Babe, it almost lunchtime. And I didn't start cooking yet. I need to get into the kitchen so we both can be feed" Minho said while looking at his boyfriend who already pouting.

"Can I help you?"

The statement shocked Minho. Don’t blame him because Jisung was not the type to do house chores especially cook. Minho has been cooking alone since they started living together.

“Don’t give me that face. This quarantine made be bored out of my mind and I need to do something. So why not I helped you?” Said Jisung while looking to his boyfriend.

“Well don’t blame me baby but don’t you even surprise yourself when you said that to me?” replied Minho. Now they are seating beside each other with their knees touched. Well, of course Minho is happy to do something with his boyfriend but this is not something that Jisung like.

“I know I been weird right now but please pleaseeeeeee let me help youuuuuu” pleaded Jisung.

“If you insist then you need to shower first baby. I don’t our food to smelly like you“ teased Minho.

“Why do I get a bad boyfriend ??” complained Jisung but he still walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Sorry babies but you guys also have to wait for lunch time. I already fed you guys for breakfast” said Minho to his other cats while opening the refrigerator to get the ingredients.

“So, how can I help?” Jisung walked into the kitchen smell nicely.

“Hmm, let me get the ingredients first and I tell you what you need to do”  
So Jisung just standing at the middle of kitchen while watching his boyfriend and at the same time at their cats. The cats still waiting patiently infront of their bowls.

“Sorry babies but you guys need to get out from here so we can do our job” said Jisung while shuing the cats out of the kitchen. The cats meowed back to him and without Minho and the cats notice, Jisung grabbed the broom and push all of the cats out from the kitchen.

“I told you guys to stay away from the kitchen! Its me and Minho time now. Now go play at the cat tower” Jisung proudly said that after successfully getting the cats out of his and Minho moment.  
“What are you doing Jisung?” Minho standing beside Jisung. 

“Just getting our moment alone. Are we going to cook?” Jisung don’t know why be he feel so excited to help his boyfriend to cook. He and Minho know damn well how Jisung don’t know anything about cooking.

“So, you can cut the vegetable while I boiled the soup” Minho put the pot on the electronic gas.  
“Erm Minho do you realized I don’t have any damn clue how to cut these vegetables right?” pouted Jisung while holding the knife in a weird way.

Minho just smiled and move to Jisung after he make sure that he gets the right temperature on the stove.  
“Silly baby. Now, watch me” Minho took the suitable knife and showed Jisung how to cut all the vegetable.

They continue their cooking with Jisung just cutting all the thing that Minho asked and other jobs Minho did the most. When Minho almost done with the food, he asked Jisung to set up the table. Jisung who long ago done with his cutting but just secretly watched his boyfriend cooking (not that Minho didn’t realize and care), immediately clean and set up the table.  
After that, Jisung helped Minho to put the dishes on the table. After everything is been set up and both of them sit on their chair, they didn’t pray and start eating the food while and having small talk. Sometimes, the cats bothered them to ask for the food that Jisung and Minho were eating. Well, of course Minho is the only want who feed them because “I cooked more for them” reasoned Minho.  
After done with the dishes (Jisung assist he’s the one should do it) they continue to watch the television.

“Hey Hyung. Don’t you think you are better with someone else than me?” Jisung currently laying with his head on Minho’s lap.  
The question suddenly popped up in his mind. He who no longer focused on the show because he starts thinking all the possibility of Minho leaving him.

“Babe, where this question come from?” Minho stared Jisung with his big eyes. Now, both of them no longer focused to the show on the tv.  
“No Im just thinking maybe you will be more happier with someone who will do the house chores together with you. Not like me who can’t cut vegetables”  
“Jisung, do you see me complaining me?”

“Well, not to me maybe you did it behing my back” Jisung getting up from his laying position and looked into Minho eyes.  
Minho who saw the insecurity in Jisung, holds both of Jisung’s hands.

“Babe, I don’t care if you don’t know how to cut vegetables. I don’t care if you don’t like do the house chores. I swear I never complaint to other people about you to other people because I love you for who you are. You don’t have to compare me with other people other than you because I only want you only. From this first time I said I love you too you, you should know that my love for who is for the whole including your flows. Babe, believe me I love you for all of you” Minho kissed Jisung after saying those words because Minho really meant when he said it.  
Jisung who have tears in his eyes, kissed Minho backed. Who know someone like Minho exist? 

“Wow hyung, I don’t know you cant be so sappy” teased Jisung after their kissed.

“Only for you baby” Minho wept the tears in Jisung eyes. 

“But, I will definitely leave you if you hate my cats”

And then their heard meowed near them. Soongie,Doongie and Dori all agree with Minho.Jisung just rolled his eyes.

“Look, even my cats want me to leave you if you hate them”

“Hyung nooooooo you loveeee meee toooo much to leave meeeeee”

“nahhh, you the one who love me too much to not let me go”

And that’s how their day going.


End file.
